A heart for a heart
by R'soriginalusername
Summary: Follow along with Tyson, Hillary, Brooklyn and others on their journey through the last year of highschool as they discover new people and experiences. But every action had a consequence and so did the inaction. They learn that some confession and descisions are important to make, but little do they know 'to mend a heart other must break'. Wild chases, weird humour, teen-drama..
1. Prologue (1)

Dedicated to **Cutetyhil!**

Thanks to **Subha** for beta reading it! !

 **Author's Note :** Event take place 3yrs after G-Revolution. Hey guys, the first three chapters are prologue added on a whim of mine. Anyway the story takes flight after the fourth one you could start there if this gets boring XD

It'll become relevant later, I'll put a note when that happens.

 **The main themes here are friendship, drama, and growing up. This is a light hearted fic despite the prologue. If that's your cup of tea, stick around.**

* * *

 **"You call it jealousy, I call it fear of losing you** "

Tyson stomped in his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. His gym bag landed with a thump on his side as he ran his hand through his hair with frustration.

He removed his red jacket and threw it at the ground as if it had personally offended him and glanced at the digital clock beside the bed, it reads '4:00 pm'.

' _Why can't it be night already?'_ he groaned.

He went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection, trying to calm his ragged breathing, telling himself that he did not look like an _insecure-attention-hog_ as a certain 'someone' so kindly put it.

' _Nope not at all,'_ he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

He turned on the tap and splashed his face with water, finding its coolness soothing. After washing his face, he turned off the tap. He didn't feel like taking a shower even if the idea is appealing, he felt drained, not physically but mentally.

Sighing he grabbed the towel, rubbing his face with unnecessary force, perhaps it will erase the negative thoughts looming in his brain. He threw the towel in his room without caring where it landed and collapsed face first on the bed, burying his face on the pillow. He could feel a light throbbing on his head and a hollow feeling in his heart as if a part of it was missing.

' _Geez, I feel like a wimpy kid who has a bad crush on a popular girl,'_ he chuckled self-deprecatingly at the pathetically _love-sick_ thought.

This made a ghost of smile form on his lips, but just like a ghost it disappeared as soon as it came. He remembered the steps of his success, he remembered living at the bottom and the struggle he put to claw his way to the top. Alas, those were the days he missed the most, the precious days of flimsy innocence.

Because the more he neared the top, the more he went farther away from the people he cared even his own brother left him at the end. He didn't blame them it's the way of the world and no amount of wishful thinking will change that. Who knows? He might've done the same thing, had he'd been on their shoes. But isn't it the time of need that reveals the true color of people.

That is not the real problem, the problem is that she'd never left his side all this time. Sure Kenny was there too, but he had tricked himself into believing that he and Hillary are way more than just friends. And that's not the only reason, there had been far many indicants for him to believe in that. Be it their meaningless banters, stolen glances or the way she look-out for him.

Sure in the beginning, he didn't give it much thought but as the time passed he found himself drawn towards her. It started with teasing comments from their friends, then their came a time they felt too awkward around each other and one day someone pointed if they were a couple. He remembered having a hard time convincing his father that they were just friends, _no matter how much he'd wanted to be more than that,_ but he kept the last part to himself.

Soon enough, he found himself enjoying everything about them. Whenever she is around there is this warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest that always made him feel content. She was someone he can fall back to and in return he'd do the same, it's like an unspoken promise.

Then that person came in their life, like a maelstrom 'he' wrecked their peaceful world. She started spending more of her time with 'him', she laughed with 'him', talked about unimportant thing like they were very eminent and smile at 'him' for no reason.

He felt an unknown emotion swirling inside himself, it was not new but the feeling which gave birth to it was an alien concept. He felt a fire he never knew about fueled by those emotions.

No it can't be. He won't accept that, Tyson Granger isn't the person who get jealous of others, it should be other way around. No, no it's all wrong.

He felt like tearing them apart from each other, wiping the smiles of their faces. Their laughs, it's taunting him, rubbing salt to his wound called insecurity, telling him how much of a coward he is for not being able to make the first move.

One look at her smile and he can't bring himself to think ill of them. After all isn't love was supposed to be about making the person you love happy, so it's fine that way even if the person making her happy isn't Tyson.

His train of thoughts came to an abrupt end, his breath hitched caught in his throat and jerked up from his laying positing to sit.

"Love.." he whispered quietly afraid that someone might hear him.

The word felt so fragile to his tongue yet he could sense the strong meaning it held. In all honesty he didn't know if he could call his crush on her love or even what love is. Or maybe he'd known it all along but was afraid to admit it.

Because he cherished their friendship, it meant the world to him. Simply losing the their friendship over a silly love confession doesn't sound appealing to him at that time.

But even if told himself all these stupidly idealistic love-sick notions, he couldn't help but feel sad and even lonely. After keeping them bottled up for too long, he'd lost it that day, the memory made his heart ache a little. He'd crossed the line that day and said the thing he didn't mean at all.

The week followed after that felt agonizingly long and torturous. Before he knew it, others had started to pick up on their behavior, it didn't help that his performance in beyblade practice started depleting too.

He told himself it's good thing he hadn't saw her, that way he won't be hurt by seeing him together. But in the back of his mind a voice was screaming for him to find her and confess his feeling.

 _'Would it be a right thing to do?'_ he wondered, _'What if she rejected him?'_

' **You'll never know until you try?'** said the voice.

He huffed, ' _easy for you to say. '_

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as a realization hit him, he'd been talking to himself for Heaven's Sake!

' _Wow first I'm insecure, then I'm afraid and now I'm crazy,'_ he rubbed his temples. ' _Hillary's gonna be the end of me.'_

A violent knock on the door brought him out of his musing.

~to be continued~


	2. Prologue (2)

_'huh?'_

"Eeeek!" Hillary screams backing up and flailing her limbs, as her chair tumbles backward from the movement, making her fall on her back. She looks up at the mostrosity that caused this, "Mariam! What the hell?"

A cockatoo is fluttering and shrieking on her makeshift bench, they've made from a wooden log.

"There she's!" A girl comes running, wearing the same school uniform as her, but the cockatoo flies away, and girl keeps up her chase after her.

Hillary sighs and lay on the ground, watching the sky, it is a sunny day, coloring the sky bright blue, with it's edges dotted with white fluffy clouds. In a few hours, the blue colour will be orange, and remind her of the promise, that she regrets she'll not be able to keep. _'Or maybe I don't want to keep it.'_

She sits up and looks around everyone is working hard, this year's school festival will be a sight to behold. She was excited too, to enjoy it. It was last her last year of school and she wanted to see the fireworks. She purses her lips, running a hand through her hairs, but reality crashed in a little too quick.

She feels something on her face and peals it off, it is a piece of paper that says, _''Won't be to able help. Something came up. Didn't want to wake you. I'll try to be back before four._ '

She didn't need name to now who wrote this, the neat curves was enough indication.

 _'I know he'll be fine. He always is.'_

She is more worried about Tyson, _'how do you react after something like that it was a spectacle. No one liked it. It's not like we were dating, but that was the problem. There was nothing, but hollow expectation, based on delusions.'_

She shakes her head, _'Geez, one would think I'll unpack this amount of drama as an actual adult.'_

But missing that look on his eyes like he's been betrayed somehow, was impossible. It's amazing, how he can somehow refuse to see his fault.

 _'Maybe we should've talked, but we did. It just didn't worked out. He was jealous, again, for no reason.'_ There was a reason, it's just hard to accept. Hard to just act, it's way too easy to get lost in the thoughts of thousand possibilities that'll never happen.

She'll be decieving herself, if she believed she never had feelings for him, she admired his passion for his dreams, it was hard not to get captivated by his presence. Always so optimistic about life, enthusiastic in whatever he did, carrying everyone along whenever he could.

Maybe that's why it hurts, _'How could somebody, who thinks about everyone, forgot to think about me? What I want.'_

And it all started that day.


	3. Prologue (3)

The cold breeze caresses his skin, as he gazes at the butterflies hovering in the huge garden from his perch on the window sill.

The sky is tinted with the colors of the sun about to rise, matching the color of his hair. He let out a pleasant sigh, the scene never forgets to give him a melancholic feeling, but the thought of watching it with someone else is exciting.

There was this feeling that'd died somewhere in the past, it has rejuvenated itself. For the first time he feels like he is living.

That's the most puzzling thing, they'd not done anything etravagant or propitious. Yet these moments feel like something precious, that should be protected. Now, he understood why people clung to this statis, and would do anything to preserve this mundane continuity.

He looks down at the screen of his cell phone's home-screen, where a speed dial icon sat should anything went wrong. Every time he looks at it, he feels like he is being mocked.

He won't need it, he moves his thumb across the screen to delete it, and stops. He can't do it.

'4:00 pm'

The flock of residing birds starts to go home, with one last look over the scene he grabs his sling bag and exits the house.

Recalling the fateful events that led to this day.

Because it all started that day.

(Flashback):

He was staring ruefully at the concrete structure in front of him, still undecided whether he felt defeated, tired or plainly exasperated. Oldman Dickinson had outdone himself, on his personal agenda of establishing 'the normal life' for Brooklyn. He shook his head fondly at the man's pure but misplaced efforts for him, the golden loop in his ear lobe and the orange locks followed the to-and-fro motion.

That was the day, when he first saw her.

Their gazes crossed.

No dramatic pause or dialogue exchange, just curiosity. Plain, simple and innocent.

That's how it started, maybe, at least that's what he think.

And, he also told himself, that this curiosity is the reason he missed the world champ beside her at first sight.


	4. Bat an eye

Tyson was surfing through the sea of high schoolers entering the building with ease, scrolling through his feed as usual and snickering at the new video the Johnny had uploaded, who was currently doing something with a very thin plastic wire it almost looked transparent.

 _'He would do anything for attention.'_

A shoulder bumped into him, but his eye was still glued to his phone screen, "hm?"

"So, you're not having a reaction?"

"Why would I have a reaction?"

"Everyone is kinda, intrigued? Interested? Looking for drama."

"When are they not?"

"They have a good reason."

"Like they had when you came?"

Max winced at the memory, his arrival back then hadn't been met with the most friendly welcome.

"It was an experience."

"Yeah," Tyson grimaced.

"Still what happened, happened. No cares about how or why, unless it's a movie or book."

Tyson snorted at the last part, they stopped at the locker to change their shoes. He didn't know how to answer that.

"The thing is you and I can't change anything, besides other's are too scared. The worst they'll do is steer clear. Just roll with it."

"Scared? You my friend are living in a different dimension."

"Why are we talking about this? Wait.." He stared at the phone, Max leaned over his shoulder, " that's our class."

"Oh"

They both looked up to find Johny trying another one of his useless plan to work, his plans don't work that often but when they do, it's chaos. He was wearing the standard school uniform without the madatory maroon blazer, his crumpled shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

There were five rows in the class each with seven separate desks.

Max entered the class and examined his handiwork, it was on the third last bench.

"Wouldn't this thing hurt?"

"Give it a try."

"You wish."

Max carefully crossed the intricate pattern and settled himself at the second last bench on, second column.

It was visible and anyone who paid attention would notice is but attention is a keyword.

Kenny burst into the room with a backpack twice his size, Tyson grabbed his elbow, and steered him to the other side.

"?"

Johnny rolled his eyes.

Soon enough the room started to fill up, but so far everyone had managed not to get caught up.

"Alright everyone, before the class begins. Here is an important announcement."

Enrique said, a hand flat on the teacher's desk. His blazer was draped around his left shoulder like a cape.

"As we all know the student council election are coming, and this year I'll be your President. So, don't waste your vote or time on losers." A few people snicker.

"But, but, what do you get, aside from an active leader, well... a small party."

*crickets*

"At my huge mansion-"

*cheering*

"With a little bit of treats," he winked, "after we win that is."

The previous enthusiasm turned into boos. His eyes narrowed, and lip curled downward.

"Oh, come on-"

"Quite down everyone, Enrique get in your seat."

Hillary said as she slammed the registers at the desk.

"Nope, now as I was saying-"

"The class is starting, move." She said ignoring the question.

"That was rude!"

They glared at each other in an unannounced staring match.

"Ahem," heads turned in the direction of the sound, a middle aged man with white rimmed glasses entered room eyeing them in disdain, he was one of those people who looked like they're dead inside.

They both flushed going back to their respective seats.

"Good morning teacher!"

He took his place at the teacher's desk and was followed by Brooklyn who gave the class a judgemental look, as everyone stared at him like hawks.

"Good morning," he said, "I'm Soichiro Hitoshi, your home room teacher this year. I highly doubt you have the capacity to be civil for longer periods of time, but let's hope we all can meet in the middle." He made a bitter face. "Anyway, as you all have already noticed, we're having one more celebrity in our section." He surveyed the room breiflly. "He'll be joining you, pretend to be normal for a while. Introduce yourself and take your seat."

He nodded the last part to Brooklyn, who shrugged and said in a clear voice.

"I'm Brooklyn Masefield. And I'm studying here, for now." He sounded disappointed.

He walked to the only seat left which was behind Max, passing over the trap without looking down which made Johnny curse.

"Where is that boy, who went to get the projector?"

The class collectively sagged in their seats it means another one of those boring educational documentary.

"Here, sir." A boy came with a projector and a few other gadgets in arms, hiding his face but not the two-toned red and brown hair.

"Put those thing's in the back. So, as we all know every year a group of students are elected to form student council. The application are out, and day after tomorrow will be the last date for submission. And in a week's time the election will be complete. You mus..."

And he kept rambling about the preparation, discipline and beginning of schedule, a loud crash interrupted him.

He stood up abruptly horrified about the fate of the projector, and rushed to pick it up. "Can you even walk straight? Now I'll be the one getting an earful-"

His foot got caught in the trap falling over the boy and projector, they both flailed like fishes as they tried to get up and failed. A few people burst into laughter and other's watched in confusion.

Max got up from his seat trying to help them, he decided to move aside the gadgets first before someone trip, "Johnny, untie this damn thing."

Johnny just looked back batting his eyes innocently, lips quivering with mirth. "But I don't know, how?"

Hillary settled him with a glare and pinched her temples, _'the year hasn't even started yet.'_

"Mr. Hitoshi could you not move that much, please." Miguel said as he tried to help the teacher before he accidentally got kicked on the face, colliding with Tyson and falling with a thud, knocking the desk of Mariam who was writing something. "Augh"

Then all hell broke into chaos.

"What the hell was that?"

"They fell you idiot"

"You're an idiot."

"OMG"

"What do we do!"

"These people are loosers. Why am I still here?"

Enrique took out his phone and started filming.

Max pinned the teacher's and the boy's leg, while Kenny tried to untie the plastic thread.

Brooklyn looked all around himself no one told him that going to highschool is a daring feat, he nodded to himself it's a worthy challenge even if all the occupants are lacking brain cells. He carefully reached Kenny and patted his shoulder, "Let me take a look."

"um, okay." Kenny said warily.

Brookly stared at the loop, it's the similar loop that's used in hunting animals. He carefully untied it, making it look way more easy than it is.

"It was just that." Max said in disbelief.

"That was neat." Hillary eyed it suspiciously.

"Thanks?" Brooklyn tilted his head in confusion.

"Get off, you morons"

Max moved away as fast he could. The teacher stood, red faced and dishelved, the other guy wasn't moving.

"Silence!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, immediately shutting up.

"Who the hell did that?"

All gazes landed on the seat, where Johnny was supposed to be.

"Where did he went?"

That day a prank video went viral, a student went to hospital, a teacher was fined and the school decided that students should not be allowed to take their phone in class, and pranks became a lawsuit worthy offence.

* * *

Brooklyn was sipping coffee in the drawing room while reading the syllabus for this term, he looked up when Garland came in.

"What took you so long?"

"I signed in for the student council election." Garland grinned very proud of himself, dropping on the couch with a thud.

"That must have been eventful." He imagined Garland fighting his way to the submission counter.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

This takes place a year before the prologues, and as for multiple character's appearing in the same school, I'll add reasoning in the later chapters. The school is supposed to be an elite school where all the famous kids go, yada yada.


	5. A crutch

Brooklyn was sitting under the shade of a tree in the school yard, as far away he could be from the bustling crowd that never seem to stop, even for a breath.

He felt the stares and heard the whispers that always followed him like a tail. He had learnt long ago to ingnore them.

He didn't blame them, maybe he would garner similar reaction if he had been on the other side of the lens. Pity, life had not given him the opportunity yet.

As if to prove him wrong, whatever fundamental force had someone marching in his direction.

Not his specifically but away from the crowd, it always get tiring.

Well, that someone happened to drop with a thump, under a tree, exactly opposite to him but didn't even spare him a glance.

He want to be offended at the lack of regard. But on the bright note it's good, he won't be forced to socialize.

Snorting, he tried to concentrate on the home work already too late for it's submission date.

An incomprehensible sound came from the other direction.

He looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

She sighed and looked up, face incredulous, now founding some recognition in him. Hillary Tachibana, manager of G-Revolution, ' _if that's what they're still going by.'_

They stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked.

"Obviously, I've nothing better to do with my life."

He collected his belongings, stood up and walked away.

"Hey!"

He didn't look back, even if a nagging feeling in his chest told him, that it was not a bad idea to talk to someone. Was it?

 _'Nope, I think I'm good with tolerating four people in my life, for now.'_

* * *

Tyson chewed on the back of his pen, eyeing the other seven occupants in the detention room, which was just an unused classroom. He pulled out the pen from his mouth with a pop, earning a glare from Mr. Hitoshi who looked more bedraggled then ever.

He looked down at the math worksheet they were given, it was three pages long. To him, it looked like an alien language with no relation to human comprehension and the amount of 'x' in it were making his head spin. He made a pop sound again. This time Mr. Hitoshi got up took a few breathes, "I'm going out, so behave."

Everyone gave a nod, not really paying attention as he left. Tyson didn't enjoy being forced to study extra hours a bit, especially since everyone else is doing club activities and he was getting bored.

He looked at his left Max and Mariam were on their last page. He glanced back to Enrique who had a bandage on his left cheek and was trying really hard to concentrate, and beside him, Brooklyn was making oragami. "You done?"

"Yeah."

Behind him Johnny scribbled furiously at the notebook.

 _'I highly doubt that's schoolwork.'_

Tyson looked around carefully, it didn't looked like Mr. Hitoshi was returning anytime soon. He walked toward Johnny peaking over his shoulder.

As expected he was making a sketch of what looked like a catapult contraption, but what caught his eye were half-erased peculiar notes scribbled here and there.

 _'Sick, expelled, money, loser, something quivk, se_'_

"What's this about?"

Johnny jumped his hand reflexively moved his elbow that stopped inches before Tyson's face, but he relaxed upon seeing him.

"Woah,hey?!"

Johnny then instead closed his notebook slammed it on Tyson's head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't sneak on me again!" Johnny said.

Tyson rubbed his head, already recovering from the rude behaviour.

"I was bored. What did you do to get in here?"

Johnny gave him a toothy grin and turned back, "I'm always here."

"Hey Edward," Johnny shook Brooklyn's shoulder.

"It's Brooklyn, not Edward"

"Whatever, give me your worksheet."

"Why would I do that?"

"So, I can copy."

He thought a little and then surprisingly gave him his worksheet without a fight.

"Huh? Good."

"I know not everyone have a functioning IQ."

Johnny didn't paid him mind and Tyson wisely came back to his seat.

"So, what was your sin?" He said addressing everyone, not really expecting a response.

No one replied immediately.

"I punched someone." Julia said proudly and a vein popped on Enrique's head.

"I got caught with the phone, but in my defence I wasn't using it, it just rang in the middle of the class." Mariam said without looking up.

"What kind of Jurassic era phone is it, that don't have silent mode?" Max said.

She snatched Max's sheet revealing the cellphone he had beneath it, she glanced at the chat on the screen. "Who's this honey?"

"Hey!" He took it back, turning off his phone and continuing the work, "it's my favourite cereal flavour."

"Yeah, sure." Mariam rolled her eyes.

"I told the English teacher, how utterly waste of time our current assignments are. We're just copying text into note books." Brookly said as he tried to made his oragami hop. "What about you?"

"He slept in that said class." Max said his pen was literally scratching the paper.

"And he was flirting with the teacher in that said class." Tyson said pointedly.

"Telling her that her hair looked nice is not flirting. She's my mum's age. Why did everyone had their heads in gutter?"

This time he had successfully tore the page."Damnit"

Mariam snorted, "language kid, we're in school." Max mimed it back at her in squeaky voice, earning a half-hearted smack.

When the teacher returned everyone got back at work.

Tyson was just about to leave with everyone when he was called specifically. He was met with a red faced Mr. Hitoshi, who was shaking. The man had no chill. "Mr. Granger, could you guess how many question you got right?"

Tyson smiled nervously and said, "three."

"And your peers."

"most of them.."

"You were supposed to be on detention because you misbehaved in class, what am I supposed to do with you now?"

"I didn't know how to solve them."

"I thoroughly explained logarithmic differentiation in the class! And asked you afterwards. As convenient as it would be to keep you here. I'm not paid enough for that, you single-handedly manage to increase my blood pressure."

Tyson squirmed on his feet, "Sorry, sir."

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to yourself. This is a worksheet I have prepared for you. I want it completed and on my desk tomorrow morning, and if you cannot do that then you're leaving your advanced math class, no matter what."

Tyson bit back a response at seeing the thick pile of paper, with the amount of anger Mr. Hitoshi was radiating Tyson had no wish to be the cause of the possible heart attack.

He nodded took the paper and left.

Everyone is probably gone.

In all honesty, he had never thought that much before choosing his subject. The only reason he had a class in Math, let alone advanced is because both Max and Kenny were there. Which right now felt really shallow.

 _'Maybe I should quit the class.'_

He looked ahead Max, Kenny and an irritated looking Hillary were waiting for him.

He rubbed his temples, _'I really don't have time for this.'_

He approached them slowly and looked at Hillary, "I didn't do anything this time."

Hillary rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the right.

"You didn't."

A guy walked into the adjacent corridor and slipped, sliding on his butt. It has become less theatrical and more annoying yet Johnny's prank became more and more common with time.

"What's with that face?" Kenny took the sheet from him, flipping through it.

"Yeah, you look like a wilted plant." Max twirled his phone in his hand and almost dropped it.

"Got to turn it in tomorrow." Just thinking about it was exhausting.

"You'll be fine. Oh, I have an idea let's do it together in the library." Kenny turned on his heels walking ahead without waiting for a response.

"You heard him."

Hillary looked like she might disagree but one look at his face and she sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Tyson said," Do I really look that pathetic?"

"Well, duh."

* * *

Tyson watched the way Hillary's eye light up and her body language changed when she was aware that she knew better. She always had this habit of running a hand through her hair, the few strands that were laying peacefully were now starting a rebellion and he had to suppress an urge to stop it. This distracted him so much he didn't heard a single word she said properly. _'Shit, focus you idiot.'_

He rubbed his eyes as if it'll magically stop them from getting distracted.

"We'll take it slowly this time." Hillary's left eyebrow was twitching. But she'd managed to not scream on top of her lungs, if Tyson was hard to manage as a beyblader he was worse as a student and just as stubborn.

' _Just be calm Hillary, patient. Yupp, that's easy. Way too easy.'_

"Since we already know the standard value of these functions-"

"uh!?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know that either." Tyson rubbed his neck nervously.

Hillary looked at him, then she looked at her cheap wrist watch.

 _'Two hours then home. I can make it on time.'_

She took a deep breath. "Let's make the table first."

They did that and to some extent Tyson got a hang of it. She did her best to not raise her voice and risk getting kicked out, but damn was it hard.

She felt really sorry for Mr. Hitoshi, she always thought of him as a person who got angry for no reason. But imagining teaching thirty Tyson's per class, was eye opening realisation.

"I want a drink, you guys want some." Max said stretching his arms.

"No." Hillary said.

Max motioned to a group of girls sitting a few tables away eating snacks.

"I'm pretty sure that's not allowed."

"I'm getting an energy drink, anyway."

"Should you?"

He looked at Tyson, who glanced at his worksheet. "Coffee? with cream"

"Fine I'll take one too."

"Good. Come on, Kenny."

"But we aren't done, yet."

"You're not doing anything." Max gave him a look that was lost on Kenny, "Hey!" So he simply dragged him out earning a glare from the librarian.

Hillary dragged a hand down her face, those two were complete dorks. She watched as Tyson attempted to solve the problem, his previous unsure expression had turned into a determined look, that he had on while playing Beyblade.

It almost gave her hope, that not all is lost. Untill she checked the solution and pursed her lips.

"I should quit right."

She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when she saw his face.

"It's not just that, it's just if I can't do it properly, that's the best way out. That way I'll find something else on time." And probably repeat the year. He didn't said the last part aloud.

He looked at her, waiting for affirmation. Like she knew better somehow. He had the look of that lost puppy, who was hoping this human would took pity on him and return him to his wayward home.

Tyson Granger wasn't allowed to look like that, he shouldn't be allowed to look like that. Nope, he always looked happy and optimistic. Always giving people hope. This just won't do.

Hillary shook her head at him. "Nonsense, we'll do it again."

And they did again, a little slower but steadily.

Two hours turned into three and time slipped away like quick sand.

"Calm down, geez." Hillary said a little loudly, the librarian coughed. "Sorry."

Tyson was practically bouncing as they reached the last problem, the excitement turned the numbers and letters into incomprehensible scribbles much to Hillary's dismay. But she couldn't fight the smile that was forming on her lips.

The moment he finished it he pumped his fist in the air, and Hillary rolled her eyes only squeak in surprise as she was pulled in a quick hug. She swatted his arm, "You're acting like you won an Oscar."

"Oh I will one day, just you watch Hil."

"Before getting ready to quit."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Good, now let's leave before she kicks us out." Hillary said as the librarian gave them disapproving look.

As Hillary left, she noticed the familiar bush of orange hair sitting alone in one of the tables.

"Seriously, how long does it take you guys to bring four drinks."

"Three hours, twenty five minutes, and it's forty sixth second, no forty seven, fort-."

"That's not what I meant!"

After that Tyson quit his advanced class, but not mathematics which Mr. Hitoshi approved and was secretly proud of. Brooklyn often found himself running into a certain brunette and Johnny's prank kept getting weirder by day.

* * *

 **A/N: The assignment they're doing is what I was doing when I wrote this. I did research japanese school syllabus and curriculum, it was just hard to get a hang of.**

 **Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapters.**

 **Also, I need some help. I'm currently drafting a story, which revolve around Demolition boys and Balkov Abbey. So original, I know. But I need a Title for the story which is fairy tale ish, if you got what I mean. I thought about naming it Neverland but it didn't sit well with me. So any kind of suggestions are welcome.**

 **Thanks again guys. Be safe and Health.**


	6. It's a Clown World

**Note: Electrics is a made up energy drink and Windy's a made up university, so walk with me here. XP**

* * *

Hellooowww Beycity, Welcome to finale of the twenty fifth national solo beyblading championship."

"And I am your favourite celebrity host, DJ Jazzman. Are you ready for the ground breaking action, that'll destroy the dishes and increase our damage control revenue in a beat?"

A few people laughed, the rest of the crowd cheered in affirmation.

"I can't hear you."

This time the roar was deafening, almost making the ground vibrate with excitement.

"Beycity, Are you ready?"

If it was possible the crowd cheered even more loudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause for Suzuki Hayabusa. The unexpected dark horse who broke the circle of champions after full five years."

A nervous looking boy entered the ring, he had spikey green hair and dark brown skin. He was wearing a red hood and black jeans. In his hands was a standard engine-gear edition, which looked like it had been self- modified.

"And in the other corner, we have the reigning champion, no one had succeeded in taking the championship away from him, he is the golden boy himself, Tyson Granger!"

The crowd couldn't had gotten any louder, Suzuki was doing a bad job at looking unperturbed but he was trying hard.

"Take your positions, in-" the crowd counted with him.

"Three"  
"Two"  
"One"  
"Let it rip!"

Both the blades launched in the dish circling each other.

"Dragoon attack!"

In an instant Dragoon was colliding head first with Suzuki's Beyblade, after two hits it started to dodge the attacks smoothly.

"Well, Ouch Brad that one's going to sting. That boy can't avoid the attacks forever."

"That's true, but the real answer everyone in Beycity wants, will Dragoon be released today?"

As if on cue Dragoon's speed increased, making it difficult for Suzuki to keep up.

"It's been a long time since, Granger's partner in crime had graced everyone with a presence. Will it be tonight?"

Dragoon soon started to gain speed on Suzuki's blade and almost caught it, when it released it's engine-gear changing it's rotational direction and moving away abruptly, the speed almost send Dragoon on the edge of the dish where it wobbled. Everyone held thier breathes. Suzuki took this moment to attack but this was Tyson's turn to release the gear, which launched the blade back inside. Both beys met each other headfirst on the ring. A crack resounded as Dragoon circled the dish and the other bey spun in the center before it ultimately burst into little pieces. Leaving a clear winner.

"And the winner is-"

Tyson watched the younger boy from the other side of the dish, he had certainly caught him off-guard. The boy looked like he was expecting the outcome. After waving for the crowd and doing other stupid stuff for PR. He made his way back to the lockers, looking for the kid. But he didn't found him.

On his way out, a hand was draped around his shoulder.

"You know I should punch you for sneaking, like you usually do."

"Give it a go." Johnny said unfazed, "Congrats Ty, you wiped the floor with a kid."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "And you would've totally let him win."

"Hmph. Don't insult me, I would've broken the floor."

Tyson snorted, shoving the other boy away.

"You wanted to release Dragoon, why didn't he came out?"

"I don't know."

"Will you look at that, Johnny boy had been stalking his senpai again." Max sat on a bench holding a few cans of 'Electricz' with Kenny who was typing furiously on Dizzy.

"What's with the salt? You jealous, Blondie two point O"

"Chill it, girls there is enough of me for everyone."

"What are you an insult?"

"That wasn't even funny."

"Unlike you, normal people don't keep a handbook for witty comeback."

"Says who?"Johnny snatched a can from Max.

"O Haha"

"Slow down, Kenny. You'll break my keyboard." Dizzy said.

"Sorry, Dizz." Kenny said trying his best to slow down. Tyson dropped Dragoon on Kenny's lap who pocketed it, without looking.

"You didn't participate." Max said.

Johnny shrugged, "My folks made me leave my bey back at home."

"You?"

"Done my time, had my fun." Max examined the can serenely.

Johnny pulled out a thick card from his bag and handed it to him. "Enrique told me to drop this on schoolmates, I didn't know any major losers. So, here you are."

Max opened it and found eight plastic strips inside. He pulled out one. "What's this?"

Johnny took it, and slapped it on his wrist as it wrapped itself around it.

"Convenient thing, whatever is it. They won't let you inside without it."

"Let me do head count. There's Ty, Kenny, Hil, Jules, Mari, Raul and me. Is there anyone else you know?"

Kenny shook his head and Tyson shrugged.

"Well, I dropped one on sissy and Edward."

"Uhuh"

They didn't know who those two are, but guessed they might be Johnny's friend.

"So, be there yourself. Cause me dragging you, won't be pretty. I'm telling that to you specially, nerd."

He flicked Kenny's forehead, "Owee, son of a-"

"Language, Kenny." Dizzy scolded.

Kenny hesitated before muttering, "-Trojan horse."

"Wow, I have never been threatened to attend a party." Max emptied his can in one go.

"Me neither."

"It'll be my utmost important duty to make sure that every activity in this campus is inclusive. But to ensure that we must understand our individual roles that play out in building the hierarchy. So, with that said I trust your descision-"

"I don't even trust my own descision." Someone muttered, sending the sleepy audience into a giggling fit as Hillary continued giving her speech.

"It's like the teachers are taking their revenge." Miguel said, he had his chin on his hand and was trying his best to pay attention but his eyes were drooping.

Earlier today it was announced that all the candidates for the election will be giving their speeches, and everyone needed to had mandatory attendance otherwise the room would be empty. There were almost thirty or more candidates.

Beside him Brooklyn had a weirded out expression on his face as he took the whole scenario in. He glanced breiflly at Garland who was waiting for his turn, he seemed a little too much interested. On the podium Hillary was bright as usual, with all the energy in the world, her body language was oddly expressive.

'To gain the voter's trust,' he shrugged.

But the crowd didn't seem to share the mood of the candidates, people are either clapping at odd times to made the speech end, sleeping, chatting or hollering.

"She's doing good, Jules." Mariam said sullenly, she wasn't too thrilled about her competition.

"Uhuh," Julian gave her a non-committal nod, rifling through the papers in her hands.

"This won't help me."

"Do better then."

"That won't be enough."

Enrique made his way to the podium after Garland had finished speaking

"Too bad, your parents aren't billionaires. Then the void in the upper floor and rapport hadn't been a problem "

"I don't have them to begin with."

Julia stopped, rolling up the sheet together.

"Same."

"It's not just that, I'm aware of how much likeable I am. That's not gonna be helpful either."

"Who cares? It's such a waste of time, I already have too much on my plate to shove this in too. I bet the staff wants a council so they could laze around."

"Hmph, it helps to put in the portfolio."

Julia snorted.

Mariam frowned. "That's what Windy's had in their requirements."

"They're fools."

"Everyone's a fool to you."

"Not everyone. ... Most of them."

Hillary joined them at the back stage. "Hey girls, how did I do?"

"Fine."

"Just fine."

"Jules not hot on school election."

Hillary shrugged, beckoning them to peak at the stage. "You should see this?"

"We already saw that clown's costume."

"That's ironic coming from you."

Julia dunked her on the head.

He was wearing a huge red cape with fur trimming over his school dress and had a lopsided crown on his head, his appearance piqued a lot of people's interest with variety of reaction. Head held high, looking down his nose at the audience.

"People of 'The Rising Sun Academy,' I Enrique Giancarlo, from the land of Italy, descendant of the great gladiators of Rome. Hereby absolve you of all your home works, assignments and projects."

"..."

"For real."

The crowd burst into laughter.

"What's the point in coming to school then?" Brooklyn said.

"The point of school is study, to prepare them for the real world."

Brooklyn had a feeling that their English teacher had a unique idea about it. "Fair enough."

Enrique put the back of his hand on his head dramatically swaying, "It pains my heart that all these blooming flowers with all the potential in the world, must be burdened with such a nuisance."

"Or could be an oncoming heart disease." Miguel said, sending another wave of hollering through the room.

Enrique was highly annoyed that his performance was being hindered but he continued.

"So, follow me. To the dawn of this new era, where we the future of this world shall freely enjoy it's pleasure."

"?"

"In my reign there will be parties, celebration and only necessary amount of education."

"How much would that be?"

"An hour a day."

"Enrique, you can't do that. Even if you would people will leave the school."

"Shut up, Porcupine. Wait for your turn and stop interrupting my performance!"

Miguel rolled his eyes

"But alas, for this to become reality. You must fight for it. In a civil modern way, ofcourse..." He continued to babble on and on, the previous amusement had left the audience and now everyone was getting bored.

"Can I punch him?" Mariam rubbed her temples, her head was hurting.

"No you can't, Mari." A vien had popped on Hillary's head.

"Enough of this non-sense." Julia marched to the stage, all eyes fell on her. She stopped and forgot what she was supposed to do, a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

Enrique looked at her in annoyance, before he could address her. Everyone started clapping, whistling and all around cheering. Enrique tried to calm them down, he wasn't done yet. But stalked off when nobody shut up.

Julia made her way to the podium clearing her throat, she crowd hushed a little.

"Ahem, So, uh... My name is Julia Fernandez. I had to participate in the election. Vote for me, if you want. Thank you."

There was a moment of silence, before everyone cheered loudly, happy that it was finally over.

Miguel gave her a thumbs up, turning on his seat toward Brooklyn, "I saw you in T.V."

Upon receiving an apprehensive look. He offered him a hand, "Miguel."

Brooklyn stared at it for a while, before shaking it, "I saw you on T.V. too."

At the back of the hall, Max, Johnny and Tyson leaned against the wall, watching the chaos unfold. They had took a half day leave, and just reached for the rest of the classes.

"Johnny, did you by any means helped Enrique with the speech?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe." Johnny said filming the whole thing.

"Figures."

That day everyone left earlier than usual, too worn out by the event. The fliers and posters cluttered the school halls on the oncoming week, and some people interuppted class to convince voters. In the midst, there was a party coming at a conveniently suspicious time.

* * *

 **Â/N : This chapter and the ones coming forward aren't edited. The election incident actually happened in my school last year they tried it. But it didn't worked out for us. So no more election, the homeroom teacher/ class teacher just select representative or prefects XD plus we already had the whole different house thing, it was mess. But I had fun watching everyone.**

 **But for the record this ain't related to anyone real if you think that, I can't do anything about it.**  
 **Take care guys, be safe and healthy, yada, yad. Bye !**


	7. Don't you dare eat my Lizard!

**Note** : The invitation portion might look confusing, since the last chapter. But it'll make sense in the end. The school is based on my school, which have the luxury of having a lot of subject variety from Humanities to Classical music. And we have to take three extra subjects, one of which for people in this fic is Literature.

* * *

Hillary was completing her economy notes, beside her Julia was trying to declutter her schedule in a cellphone. Mariam on the other hand was taping her hand restlessly on the table, she stopped abruptly slamming her palm on the surface making it jitter.

"Mariam! I am writing, you almost ruined my page." Hillary frowned at the slight bit of smudge in her last letter.

"How could you be so calm? This is an attack on our freedom, it's cheating, corruption!" Mariam said with an be bewildered expression, before settling her with a look.

"You're exaggerating." Hillary carefully started writing again, making sure to not let it be messed by Mariam's movement.

"Well duh, how are we peasants supposed to win then?" She leaned back on the chair with a huff. She watched as other students went by their recess rituals, someone was showing a card to his friends.

"Hey"

"Hmm?" The other two replied.

"So, there's this party invitation."

"Yeah, these kids can't shut their mouth to save their lives." Julia finally put her phone down, leaning her face on her palm.

"Whatever granny, but I was thinking that we should go there and check what he's gonna do to lure everyone to his side."

Hillary looked up from her work and pointed a pen at her, " you'll need to get an entry first. It'll be on his house, it's a huge house. Probably a mansion or something and I think they have tough security."

"Aha, see you're amazing. You already know that."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"No, I'm just saying you're always so amazingly helpful."

"That doesn't sound dubious at all." Hillary rolled her eyes.

"Just say what you want Mari." Julia gave Mariam a side eye.

"I'm not asking her to murder someone-"

"yet"

The bluenette sent her a glare, then smiled at Hillary, "I want you to get a ticket for me."

"No."

"Hey, I didn't even told you the plan."

"Nope, all your plan harebrained and unnecessary. I'm not falling for it again, first the contending seat and now this."

"Aww, come-on." She took both of her hands in her palms, giving the best kicked puppy look and failing. "You love me."

Hillary's left eyebrow started to twitch, she freed her hands and started packing her things. If someone had told her three years ago that Mariam would be a friend, let alone best friend. She would've questioned their sanity. But here we are. "Oh look, it's almost time for literature, yay."

She made it to the door but looked back when Mariam didn't followed. She sighed and went back. "Enrique won't hand it to me either."

"That's not the plan." Mariam muttered with a blank look.

"I'm leaving." Julia left for the class.

"Then what it is?" Hillary finally sat down.

"You didn't even listened."

"So, you want to be left alone?"

"No, no." Mariam perked up, "so, yesterday Johnny dropped one of those cards on Masefield."

"Uhuh"

"That guy only usually talks to bugs. And you can bet bugs don't need tickets."

"He talks to Garland."

"That's total of two, it has more than that."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I did, he gave me a wide berth."

"Liar."

"Did I blink."

"Let's discuss it after class."

Mariam groaned but walked with her to the next class. As if on cue Brooklyn stood at the corridor, watching something intently on his arm.

Mariam tugged at Hillary's blazer, who shook her head and stopped another girl from their class, "Hi, we're in the same class. Um... I wanted to go to you know 'the party,'" she made air quotes with her hand and giggled, "think you'd lend us some tickets."

"Nope, I actually needed few myself, it only had six and I have ten friends. So, sorry." She quickly walked past them.

"You can't be that direct." Mariam said.

"Why don't you show me, how to do it then?"

"You have to be nice and ask subtly."

Hillary gave her a blank look and started walking.

"You know what? I'll show you."

Mariam marched upto to Brooklyn, who looked up and so did two tiny reptilian eyes. There was tiny black lizard in his palm.

"You're not gonna eat it, are you?"

"No, why would say that?" He hid the lizard between his palms protectively away from her.

"Eheheh, I mean that's good to hear. It's really cute"

"Thanks but it's a he." He eyed her suspiciously.

Mariam stopped herself from asking how did he knew it's a he.

"So, how's the school been treating y-"

"You could have your important discussion after school Ms. Shield, the class is about to begin and I want everyone inside."

Mariam yelped turning around to see the infamous Literature teacher in all her glory. She wore triangular framed glasses and had a unchangeable prudent expression.

"Morning Mrs. Hinami! ... Sorry for the trouble." She walked briskly to the class, bumping into Hillary on the way who snorted "smooth and subtle," earning an elbow on the ribs.

* * *

Brooklyn didn't like the idea of his little friend being eaten by someone. He had met him a month ago, when he arrived at this horrid place, and the lizard hadn't left his side since then. It was more than enough reason for the boy to adore him. And it looked like he loved sleeping over books and Brooklyn liked to read them, so it was more of a mutual benefit for them. When he found him, he was just an inch long and now he'd grown five times more.

But Brooklyn was aware that he was being watched, while it was nothing new, he could tell this person meant business. He tried to out the stalker, but the corridors and classrooms are already packed with people, so it could be anyone.

He put his friend in his blazer pocket, if someone wants to eat it, they'll have to go through him. And he'll protect the lizard even if he had to open an otherworldly portal in the middle of the school. _'Humans be damned.'_

* * *

Mariam had finally found an easy way to get the tickets out of Enrique's grasp. And they came to a conclusion after a mature discussion. And so they'll deal with it as mature people do.

They stood in front of each other, staring deep into the other's eyes, the intensity sent sparks flying in the air. They took a few steps back, grasping the right fist with the left palm. And then,

""Rock""

""Paper"'

""Scissor""

Rock and Paper

"Aha, I knew it, child's play," Enrique said grinning enthusiastically.

"You won't be lucky second time." Mariam clutched her arm.

They did it again.

Rock and Scissor.

"Ha! Told ya." Mariam pumped her fist in the air.

"It's not over yet." Enrique stared at his hand, "Don't you dare fail me again."

""Rock, paper, scissor.""

Scissor and Rock.

Enrique let out a triumphant laugh, "I won." And left the room like he'd won a trophy for grand slams.

Julia slammed her head on the desk, "My IQ's falling."

Mariam fell on her knees, shivering a little, "After all those years..."

*cue sad music*

She sniffled, "Why!?"

"Quit it drama queen, I'll get you your ticket." Hillary said exasperatedly.

Mariam put the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically, "All I as-"

"Wait, what did you said?"

"You heard me."

"No, say it again please."

"I'll get you your ticket."

"Oh Hil, I could kiss you."

"Please don't."

Sigh

* * *

The stalker was at it again, he could here the slap of shoes on the concrete floor of the corridor, the sound was faint, almost as if the person was trying to be discrete. But faint though it maybe, he heard it clearly.

He avoided going to his designated place taking another route as conceivably as he could, he took a round long trip and managed to fool the stalker.

This time he was behind them, he would catch them red-handed. Not that he would let the lizard get hurt, but rather the person won't have any other excuse or escape.

The person turned out to be a girl, and a rather specific one. He followed her into the building and found her sitting on his table, where his friend usually slept over a book he read.

He sneaked behind her chair, "What's with weird high school girls trying to eat lizards? Don't you something better in your life."

Hillary jumped a foot on the chair almost toppling it in the process but managed not to fall, she put a hand on her chest turning around she settled him with a glare, "what the hell? I could've died?!"

"Ahem," librarian gave them a stern look pointing at a board that said, 'be quite.'

Brooklyn ignored her, he was taken aback by the reaction. Wait a minute...

'I should be the one getting angry.'

He schooled his expression and looked down his nose at her, "You were following me."

"?"

"..."

"Was not."

"That's not very convincing."

Hillary flushed a little and cleared her throat, "I wanted to talk."

"In the library?"

Their super intelligent conversation was halted by a noise, the librarian was throwing out some other loud people. They decided to sit down, before they were thrown out next.

They sat awkwardly for a while but before the atmosphere could choke them to death. Hillary decided to break it, after all she had a mission.

"You come here often."

"Yeah."

Brooklyn eyed her warily like she was a ticking bomb. Hillary understood that he was going to be a great help in keeping the conversation going.

"Why do you think I eat lizards?"

"You don't."

"No, why would I? They're, uh, non-eatable," _disgusting_.

He scoffed, "of course, and why are you lying?"

 _'Welp, this is not helping_.' "I'm not lying, I really wanted to talk to you."

Now, Brooklyn was really confused. "Okay."

"So, you believed me?"

"No, I can't concentrate with you here. Say what you want to say and go away."

"That was rude."

"Stalking is crime."

"Whaaa? I-"

The librarian passed by them suddenly, Hillary closed her mouth and randomly opened a book, looking at it untill she passed.

' _Well, fuck being subtle, I don't have eternity.'_

She looked up at him for some reason she wasn't expecting him to open a book like her, as sensing her eyes on him he looked up.

"Your book's upside-down."

She was about to correct her book's position, when she realised it's not infact upside-down.

"It's not."

"Then, don't stare." His mood had soured significantly.

"I wasn't, .." She took a deep breath, " Okay, so listen. I kind of needed a few tickets for Enrique's party and I heard he gave you a card and you're usually not really-"

She was feeling really uncomfortable because it sounded selfish to even her own ears, she looked at him hoping to get some help but he just stared at her curiously. _'what was the word?'_

"-social. So, maybe you had a few extra."

"You want the tickets?" He asked.

"Yeah." She rubbed her neck nervously. ' _Wait, Tyson does that. Not me.'_ She dropped her hand.

Brooklyn stared at the book he was supposed to read, he could still read it. If he gave her the ticket, she would left him alone. The problem was that Miguel already took those and he only had one. It would had been interesting to attend the party, but he wasn't that interested in attending. After much contemplation, he shuffled through his backpack. And handed the lone ticket to Hillary.

"One would do?"

She wasn't much of a party person, so one for Mariam would do.

"Yeah, thanks." She took it and wondered if leaving right away would be rude, the expression on Brooklyn face said it wouldn't. She stood up and after bidding an awkward farewell, she went straight to their homeroom, class 12D.

In the corridor, she found Mariam waiting for her with Kenny.

Before they had any chance to interact, they were interrupted.

"Hey Mari, I forgot to drop it on you girls, earlier." Max came out of the blue holding three tickets.

Raul came running toward them with two tickets in hand, "Hey Mariam, Julia said to give it to you."

Enrique strolled toward them with a card, "Here, I heard you've been crying for it. Take this and quit whining."

Miguel noticed them gathering around with invitation, "Hey, do you guys have an extra. Some bossy bitch took one from Brooklyn."

"Whaaaaat? Who said that?"

"He did."

 _'I'm gonna strangle Mariam, then Brooklyn and that stupid Enrique, it's all his fault.'_

"You know what?" She clenched the ticket in her hand face red, then snatched the card from Enrique and stormed off.

"Hey, I was being nice."

She found him later at the parking lot with Garland. She walked upto them, glaring daggers. They looked at her questioningly.

She opened the card took out took out two tickets and shoved it on his face. "Listen here you lunkhead, I'm not bossy and I'm certainly not a bitch, hmph."

Garland watched her as she left as fast as she came, after a moment he turned to Brooklyn. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." He looked down at the tickets, "but looks like we're going to a party."

After that day, Hillary didn't talked to Mariam for days, and avoided Brooklyn at every possible cost, she also handed the rest of the ticket to the girl they asked earlier. Mariam started to think of plan B to winning the election. And Enrique kept getting obnoxious by days.

...

Mariam and Hillary walked back to their home together.

"Hey Hil, it was still a toned down adventure."

" "

"Sorry"

" "

"Talk to me."

" "

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!"

"Serves you right."

"You talked!"

"Mariam!"

* * *

I forgot the shoutouts earlier. **Special Shoutouts to Cutetyhil, RocktheRoad, AnnjeJD29, Twilightuniverse018, who reviewed the recent chapters, you guys gave me a boost of motivation.**

 **Thanks to previous reviewer Cutetyhil, RocktheRoad, Thefuturelegend, Unaisa Memon, Naive Subha and guest called Nadia.**

 **To all the readers who kept coming back.**

 **And again to Simy and Nainika, who made me aware of the fact that ffn is drunk again.**

 **A/N:** I hope that chapter made sense. Hey guys, how are you all doing? I'm great as usual. Okay, so I need a name for Brooklyn's lizard and being oh-so creative I only came up with 'liz' and 'ard'. Any more interesting suggestions are highly appreciated XD Stay happy, yada yada, Bye!


	8. Interlude:A leap of faith

**Note: Natsume is Mariam's honourary grandmother. She met her before the Saint Sheild's battle with bladebreakers, and had been visiting her often. Natsume was a member of Saint shield once, but was exiled due her certain decisions.**

* * *

"Should I do the dishes before I leave?" Mariam said as she stirred the boiling soup pot over the stove with a spoon.

"No Mia, my limbs still work. I'll do it later." The woman with long blue braided hair huffed at the girl. She was in her late fifties and was wearing a baggy brown overall with a red lumberjack shirt, despite the age there was not a single white hair on her head.

She just returned from a walk with her five huge malamutes, removing their collar as they try to push each other to be in the front.

"Calm down boys, or you'll topple this old girl over. Good, now who wants a scratch behind ear." They howled and jumped, pushing each other in the process.

"Then behave." On of the dog let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like, _'No, I won't.'_

She laughed at them. "Did you heard that, told you Shaw can talk. Mah silly little boy." She petted his head.

"Oh come on, Natsume. He's probably asking for food. I don't know why would you keep so many of them."

Natsume snorted, looking at Mariam fondly, "You know, sometimes I wish you would use that scepticism in making life descisions but alas. There's a lifetime of lessons ahead of you, one's that cannot be taught but must be experienced."

The kitchen was decently large and open and a medium sized dining table sat in one fourth of it's space.

"Thanks for the Ted talk." Mariam set the food on the table.

"You don't need to come here, anymore." Natsume gave the dogs their food, watching as they gulped it down in a breath. "I know you don't like being here. That's okay." Her words were laced with resignation.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

The smile she received told her that it was a lie.

"I didn't want to be alone myself. We're practically family doesn't that count."

"It does but you should be spending that time with your friends. From what I've heard you like them. Go ahead, live your life."

"Not today, geez."

They finished their food. Mariam avoided looking at Natsume directly but made small talk about their days, weather, whatnot, before they ran out of things to talk about.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

Mariam stared at the empty bowl she knew this was coming, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to see Natsume again.

"You're going to stop me."

Natsume sighed, intertwining fingers of her hands with her elbow on the table.

"No, I've already lost that fight. The only who can stop you is **you girl.** I'll just be disappointed in myself that I let you throw it all away."

Mariam looked up abrubtly, her hands clenched into fists.

"I'm not throwing it all away, people live like that for the tribe, for the cause. It's bigger than us."

Natsume's brow furrowed as she met Mariam's gaze.

"And save a wilted ideal that you've just been told isn't worth it. Tell me did you captured the sacred four?"

The dog raised their head as they felt the atmosphere tensing, eyeing the humans warily.

"No, that's unrelated."

"It's not, you realised the importance of freedom in life and that's why they won. And here you are going back to same trap."

"And what do you expect me to do? Live here, all alone. Not a single person to care if you die."

It took all her patience to reign the anger that those words had erupted, disdain burned in her eyes. But in all honesty Natsume was more disappointed than anything.

"Ha, I've left my mark in the world and there are people who still remember me, not out of pity, but for my deeds. And what life do you think you'll find back their, huh? A nameless spawner for a tool, that'll be trapped in the same delusion."

Mariam frowned at the choice of vocabulary, it sounded so wrong when she put it like that. She slammed her fist at the table.

"You're manipulating the words."

"Do what you want? And don't come back untill you've got some sense knocked in that thick head of yours."

"Fine. But let me finish this first."

Mariam moved to pickup the dishes, when an grip halted her movement.

"No, I'd done my work myself my entire life. I'll do it till I couldn't move. And trust me girl when that day comes you'll fine me asleep on my bed."

A lone tear fell from girl's eye, "You know I don't have a choice."

Natsume let go of her hand, giving the girl she'd raised as her granddaughter, one last hug. Her eyes shined a little as she patted her comfortingly.

" **There's always a choice,** Mia. You just have to choose carefully."

That day Mariam left a part of her behind, Natsume's last words ringing loudly in her ears. So, It was her choice. But was it? She didn't had the means to survive. She didn't had the map to exit. How could she escape to this concrete paradise? She was aware of how cruel it could be. Wouldn't it be easier to just do what so many before her did. So, what if they're a part of a nameless mob. It's still a life. And life is important. And there was only one thing to do. **A last leap of faith.** That'll decide her future. And another question arose.

 **Should it?**

* * *

 **A/N: So this is something, anyway remember that black lizard in previous chapter. My cousin wanted to name him Kuro, so he's Kuro now. So yay. Stay safe people. Tata for now. XD**


	9. Weekend is cursed!

**Note: Kendrick McGregor is Johnny's father, who owns a wine company. The reason is because. And anyway according to cannon McGregor is a Royal Scottish family, so there's that**.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Nainika- Nope, the granny is still alive.**

 **Simy- Actually that was supposed to be a taunt, since they didn't do that.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys.**

 **I got stuck in a few chapters, but I think I'll manage in a few days.**

* * *

Max sat in front of his desk scrolled through his feed on Snapchat. There were a lot of messages waiting for him to respond. But the non of the sender looked interesting, until familiar burgundy hair caught his eyes. They'd talked with each other before, never personally. But, he was intrigued. He sent a reply.

His room was messy, there was stuff everywhere clothes , books, remotes, toys, dismantled CPU, etc.

His screen blinked there was Skype call from Tyson. Max wondered if he should hung up, he was trying to do the chemistry homework and it sucked all his energy away. After a while he picked it up.

"Yeah"

"Where are you?"

"What do you think?"

"Good, be in my house in fifteen tops."

"What? I'm doing homework."

"Quit making excuses get your ass here." Mariam said appearing over Tyson's shoulder.

"Never knew you loved my ass that much."

"Eww." Mariam gagged.

"Is there a party?"

"No, Mariam and Hillary are settling a score. And there is a surprise." Tyson said grinning.

"You disturbed my study session for this garbage."

"Study session on Snapchat." Tyson waved his phone at him, which showed Max online.

 _'Well shit'_

"Fine, I'll drop in twenty."

"Good. What's that fancy box for?"

Tyson said getting as close to screen as he could. Mariam pulled him back by his collar. "You're gonna damage your eyes, you idiot."

"But what is it?"

"Non of your business." Max said grinning cheekily.

"Seriously, I'm your best friend."

"Yeah, so?"

He leaned conspirationally, "but you'll tell me, when Mari isn't looming over my shoulder. Right?"

"Of course. Not."

He ended the call without hearing anything else. He sent a disdainful look at his homework, and left his room.

He needed to change his Snapchat settings.

* * *

Johnny stood outside his father's office and stared at the door, it was nothing compared to the one back in home. He didn't even know why they bothered to came to this backward place to begin with.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open.

His father was a burly man with red hairs and a long beard that is combed and braided. He was wearing a dark olive suit with black shirt, that made Johnny cringe because it looked too hot to be worn in the current climate, despite the air conditioning. He didn't looked up from his work as Johnny sat in the chair opposite to him.

After what felt like a millennia he gave a satisfied nod and put away the files he was working on.

Then his piercing purple eyes narrowed at his son, who met them with his usual defiance.

"Enlighten me Johnny. Why did we came all the way from Scotland to admit you in this school." Kendrick McGregor said in his calm accented voice.

"Because no other fancy school would take me in." Johnny didn't miss a beat as he answered but he was scratching his ripped jeans with his left hand.

"Good, and how hard was it for you get accepted here?" His eyes daring Johnny to challenge.

"A little, Ahem, a lot." Johnny made a sour face.

"Now, in the present circumstances do you think there is even this," he makes a pinching gesture with his hand, "little, tiny bit of chance. That you'll not drown this empire that I had created through my sweat and blood." He folded his arm in front of him, settling him with a stern stare.

Johnny didn't said anything, in his opinion there was nothing that needed to be said. They had this discussion a week before, and a week before that week, and God knows how many gazillion times before.

"You're not a kid, who'll pout his way out. There will be more people with questions in future and you won't be able to wiggle out with your tongue , speak when you're spoken to." His patience had already reached his limit as balled his hands into fists.

"What did you want me to say?" Johnny stopped scratching, opting to mimic his father's body language.

"Certainly not that!"

"I already told you, what I wanted to do. And you as usual had rejected whatever I wanted to do. Because company this, employees that, work, work, blah, blah, blah."

Kendrick's pale face coloured at the words, if smoke could come out of his ears, it would had. He stood up with a jolt and paced the room to calm himself.

"I spoiled you, you brat. Completed every baseless whim and wish you had. Hid every little mistake you made. Hell I'm still doing all that crap. All for what. This day, where you'll show me no respect!"

"That's not true." Johnny muttered.

"I still don't understand it, Jurgen's kid was raised the same as you. But look at that boy, not a single useless bone in the body. Even Giancarlo's kid is better than you."

"Go adopt them, then." He stood up and kicked the chair. He hated being compared to Robert. It was always him. Perfect. Untouchable. It was even more painful when it was true. 'Next time I'm going to kill, Robert.'

"Don't you dare talk back to me. This is the fifteenth time the school sent me a letter for taking a disciplinary action. And you want to know, why they hadn't thrown you out." His father towered over him and drenched him in all the disappointment he could muster.

"Cause they can't." Johnny held his ground.

"And that's because, I am your father." His father stabbed his index finger in his chest.

"Yeah. I know that." Johnny winced internally.

"Good and since you refuse to ever properly listen to me, you're moving to the school dorm. And you're not getting any pocket money for a month." His father turned his back and walked toward a window, gazing outside.

"But father!"

"No a year. That sounds about right. Go pack your stuff." He nodded to himself

"You can't do that." Johnny stomped his foot on the ground, he wanted to punch a wall.

"I just did."

* * *

The surprised turned out be Daichi, who left for the market with Grandpa Ryu, to bought tonight's dinner.

It was already evening by the time the four gathered at Tyson's dojo.

"What are we doing here?" Max eyed the bulb that dangled on the cieling of the dojo.

"Judging." Tyson said munching on potato chips, which were placed on a bowl so big, that Max had doubt was not an actual bowl.

"You've been eating an awful lot."

"I want to finish all my favourite snacks before, Monkey boy comes back."

Max shook his head and looked at Hillary who was holding the kendo stick wrong. "This should be fun."

"Stand up you two, we need an active judge. And Tyson put that away." Mariam said pointing her kendo stick at them.

"Alright, so what do we do exactly?" Max said standing up.

"La fals na oo Jil no dasl," Tyson said with his mouth full of chips.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Hillary said with a hand on her hips.

Everyone looked at Tyson expectantly, who kept chewing his snacks.

Max snatched his bowl. "Haew!"

Mariam poked him with the stick before he could get it back.

"Alright fine, first one hit the other on head wins. Max you're referee. And I'll be the judge. Happy. Now give it back."

"I still don't get it." Max ate a few chips and returned it.

"Just stand there."

Hillary did a test swing and hit Max accidentally.

"Don't do it like that, you're going to poke some eyes."

"Sorry." She clutched the stick sheepishly, before doing a confident slash.

Mariam nodded approvingly. They took position observing the other's stance. When no one moved Max thought they needed a signal so he waved one of his hand awkwardly.

Then they began circling each other, then Mariam rained continuous attacks that Hillary kept deflecting.

"Remember kids, this battle is more than an amateur competition. It's the ender of friendship and waste of our generation. I would've eaten a lot of snacks in all that duration. That rhymed!?"

The other three shot Tyson a bland look.

"What? I'm a commentator too."

The others decided to ignore him from onward.

"If Hillary won she'll continue to give Mariam a silent treatment. Which personally I won't mind to be the recipient. Aha, I'm in form, baby."

Max winced.

"Wait till this is over." Hillary said.

A vein popped in her forehead, she swung the stick angrily and caught Mariam off-guard causing her to stagger a little.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll go check, you guys continue." Max left to check on the visitor.

"Let's take a break." Hillary leaned on the kendo stick to catch her breath.

"We didn't even get started." Mariam said as she twirled it in her hands, recieving a glare from the brunette.

"You're on." They continued.

Daichi dashed in the room with a grin on his face and a bag on his hand. "Hello granny! And who's this?"

Before the bowl in Tyson's hand caught his attention and dived at it, "Those were my favourite onion chips!"

They both started a tug of war with the bowl, until it slipped from Daichi's fingers causing Tyson to lost his balance and the bowl, which fell on the ground emptying the chips on the floor.

"You monkey!"  
Tyson growled as pounced at Daichi.

"Shut up, Chimpanzee. It's all your fault," who shielded himself with the shopping bag that got squished in the chaos, causing a banana to shoot out of it's peal and fell right in between the dueling girls.

Hillary ran toward Mariam slipping on the banana and falling on her knee awkwardly and her head touching the base of Mariam's stick.

"I won!" Mariam cheered.

Hillary's kendo stick flew out of her hand, hitting the bulb that dangled overhead. Then gravity pulled the stick down and it landed on her head. "Oww!"

The other three burst into laughter. Hillary whimpered a little and then grabbed her stick. Her hair covered her eyes.

Mariam tried to control her laughter, "Sorry Hil, you okay?"

Mariam yelped as Hillary swung her stick at her, jumping out of the way. But it hit Daichi on the head knocking him down face first on the ground.

She aimed her stick at Tyson next, who used the shopping bag as a shield. Something cracked in the bag sending red splashing in all the direction. Covering the stick and Daichi generously.

The door suddenly slid open again. Max stood with a box in his arms and an old lady accompanied him.

She looked at the standing older teens and then at the child on the ground. As if on the cue, the bulb sparked and turned off.

The lady screamed and ran out.

The light came back. Max looked at them and gave a nervous smile, "atleast the bulb is fine."

It short-circuited, leaving them in the dark.

That day Johnny moved to the School dorms, which were awfully small and clustered with students.

The scared lady called police on Tyson and gang. And it took almost midnight for Grandpa to convince the police that there was no actual murder, but the kids were just goofing around. Max took Daichi to his home afterwards.

* * *

A/N : I don't have much to say today. So, yeah. Keep reading /writing. Bye!


	10. Promise

Tyson sat with Tatsuya in the drawing room, it was a traditional Japanese style room with a long, short-legged table surrounded by cushions.

Grandpa Ryu poured green tea in four cups and Hiro brought a tray of tea-cakes from the kitchen to the table. It was one of those rare occasions where the whole Granger family would be found together under the same roof.

"Yesterday, this T-dawg and his homie Max broke my dojo's bulb, destroyed the groceries, and scared poor Mrs. Shinohara away." He said conversationally.

"No we didn't." Tyson took a huge bite from of the breads.

Hiro took a judgemental sip from his cup, much to Tyson's dismay.

"And Daichi that poor boy got a concussion, I was going to make him special dinner. I hope he visits again."

"But Grandpa it wasn't me! Hillary and Mariam were messing with the kendo sticks." Tyson said indignantly.

"Yeah sure." Hiro said, reaching for the tray of tea-cakes, which Tyson moved away from his grasp. "Tyson, stop being childish. Put it down."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at him and turned to his Dad giving him his best puppy dog look. "Come-on, you believe me. Right, Dad?"

"You've always been a little chaotic." Tatsuya smiled and turned the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"It's hard to believe. Can you blame us?" Grandpa said sharing his son's smile.

It was always infuriating when they do that, like they were sharing a secret. He wished there was a similar understanding between him and his Dad. Maybe it was because he was the only child. He looked disdainfully at Hiro, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care what you all think." He plopped back on his seat and put the tray down.

"Well, no one got hurt." Grandpa examined the bread before giving it a test bite, humming approvingly.

Tyson groaned loudly, resting his head on the table.

Hiro nodded, "we'll wait till somebody loose a limb to react properly."

"Here's to hoping it wasn't you." Tyson sat up and lifted his cup in a toast, earning a amused reactions in return.

"As if." Hiro huffed.

"We were just pulling your leg, son." Tatsuya ruffled Tyson's hair affectionately.

"Well I was doing the same."

Ryu shook his head at the boys, he never understood the change in their relationship.

The door bell rang, attracting the attention of the family.

Hiro rose from his seat to attend the door but Grandpa patted his arm, "I called the Gardner, the back yard needed the regular tending. I'll go show him the yard."

After he left the room, it only had an occasional sound of Tyson munching on cake, Hiro sipping tea and Tatsuya turning the page. After a while Hiro left the room.

Tyson glanced at his father briefly whose eyes were trained on the paper, but the brief flicker of his eyes told him that the stretching silence bothered him too.

He stared at the empty tray and wished there were more cakes left. They work as good excuse to avoid conversation.

"Tyson! Grandpa said go get groceries for tonight, the bag is by the door."

He hadn't been that relieved after hearing Hiro for a long time, he didn't even argue with him as he left for market.

"Okay!"

* * *

It was another peaceful day of summer, Garland's garden had a generous boundary of cherry blossom trees. That made a frame for the blue sky littered with light clouds. It was perfect view for a nap outside in the soft bed of grass under the shade Brooklyn laid, eyes closed peacefully and Kuro nestled himself in his hairs.

He could spend an eternity like this and wouldn't regret.

There was an offending sound coming from nearby and he did his best to ignore, until he couldn't. He opened one of his eyes and glanced at the source.

There it was vibrating in a small distance away from him. He wondered if he pretended that he never saw it, it would be okay. But it wouldn't.

Last time he didn't picked up his phone, Mystel almost get himself overran by a bus. He picked up the device and slide the green icon.

"Hel-"

His greeting was cut by an urgent hushed voice, he could almost felt the tension from the sound of it.

"Brooklyn, where is Garland? Didhe diedliftingadumbbellorsomething? Ono, Calm down. IthinkI'mgonna die,Ohmegod, youwon'tbelievethis-"

Even as a whisper Ming-Ming's voice retained it's high pitch.

"Slow down. I can't understand you."

"I'm being followed."

"Where are you again?"

"Hush, someone's here."

"?"

There was a splash and sound of feet running on wet surface, before the line cut off. He tried to call back but the phone was switched off.

"What was that about?"

He looked at Kuro who looked just as confused as him.

'What the hell am I supposed to do, now?'

He tried to contact Garland with no response. And Mystel never used his phone unless he wanted something. That leaves only one person.

* * *

Hillary kept an eye on the clock as she washed the dishes. Her mother hadn't been home for past couple of days. She had a habit of making spontaneous and impulsive descisions that usually caused trouble for both of them.

They lived in an expensive apartment in the middle of the city. They had sold their old house after her father passed away.

The door unlocked itself unexpectedly and Hillary let out an alarmed cry.

"O, you're up. 'orning 'llary."

Her mother said, in between the bite she took from her burger. She was a short plump lady, wearing a fitting red dress that hugged her curves.

"Mom! You scared me. And it's two pm."

"'ell low up a lil' en."

"Don't eat while you're speaking." Hillary put her hands on hips.

"Give your mum a coffee, Hun." Her mother slumped on the couch, dropping her bag on the floor and pulling her heels with the free hand.

"Where were you?" Hillary asked, her hands moving on her own as she made coffee.

"Umm?" She freed her brown curls from the bun. "Last I checked, I was still your mom. Not the other way around."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Oh, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause Moms usually need to make sure their child hadn't died in their absence, you know, once in a while."

"You're too boring for that."

"You can't mean that!" Hillary stood in front of her mother with the coffee mug.

"Ofcourse I do, you're boring as hell. Now give me my coffee." She lifted her hand to take it but it was moved away by Hillary, who meant the dead part but there was no point in telling her that.

"What now?"

"You didn't told me, where you were. I was worried."

"It was only a day."

"No."

"Or two."

Hillary looked at her meaningfully, but her mother just took the cup from her and took a sip.

"Aha, just as I like and stop making that face, you'll get wrinkles."

"You know."

"What is it?"

She shook her head, before being pulled down in the couch beside her mother.

"You worry too much."

"I have a good reason."

"Nonsense, other teens would've been happy with all that freedom. I know I would."

"You weren't like that, when Dad was here."

Her mother put her coffee down and laughed harshly. "I am many things when your Dad is not here. And you could be too. All the good things, Hil."

Hillary bit her cheek at the nickname. "What does that mean?"

"It means good riddance."

Hillary looked blankly at the cieling, than stood up. "I'll be back before seven."

"It's that day again."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be in my room."

* * *

"Did you find something?" Brooklyn said on the phone, Crusher had picked up his phone right away.

"It's not going to happen in a wink, it takes time." There was an edge to his voice, he didn't like being in crowded places and his size wasn't being of any help either. People started at him.

It was a lucky coincidence that he was on the same city where Ming-Ming's concert was held. He was currently searching for her in the concert hall, but he was not allowed to meet her.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling useless."

"Well, there's little to be done about that."

Soon, the sound of crowd screaming burst from his phone, he had to move it away from his ears. But he could still hear the song.

"She is here, Brook. Are you sure, it wasn't a prank?"

"I'm sure, she sounded scared."

Suddenly, the tone of the screaming shifted to that of people panicking and being horrified.

"Crusher, what going on there?"

There wasn't an immediate response, but after a few minutes Crusher said. "I'll call you, later."

"Wait, I'm coming there."

"Idiot. You can't come halfway across the globe without planning."

"I can."

"Listen to yourself, Brooklyn. Calm down. I'll inform you about it, later. We'll all regroup and talk. Don't do anything stupid."

"I am calm."

"Good. I'm hanging up."

The line disconnected.

Brooklyn looked at his hand, they were oozing dark coloured smoke. He took a few breathes.

"I am calm."

It subsided eventually. He realised something was missing. He felt his pocket and clothes for Kuro, who wasn't there.

"Kuro!" He looked around the garden for a tiny black lizard. He could be anywhere.

* * *

Tyson was going back home from shopping, it took him a lot of time to find the exact items on the list.

On his way home, he caught the view of sunset on the horizon, near the familiar soccer field by the river. With it's multiple layers of red and yellow being evaded by blues.

On a whim, he strolled along the it and stumbled upon Hillary, who was there sitting on one of the benches. He sat beside her but she didn't looked his way and simply stared ahead.

"Why're you sulking?" He asked, gazing at the horizon.

"I'm not."

"Staring at nothing with a sad look is called sulking "

Hillary gave him a side eye, "and Professor Granger will know cause he had PhD in it."

"That was funny Hil, really." He looked at her in fake earnestness, getting a half hearted shove.

"I was just enjoying the view. I used to come up here with my Dad." She stretched her leg together moving her feet like pendulums.

"To watch sunset."

"That and he was trying to get me into soccer."

"No way, so why stop?"

"You need to start in order to stop. I sucked at it."

"I can somehow imagine that." He said, smiling at the image of a scrawny girl failing to kick the ball. After a long pause, he realised there was something to be shared on his side too. He took out Dragoon brushing his thumb over the chip.

"Dad and Hiro just came home."

"There's a but in the end, isn't it?" Hillary said realising he wanted her to ask.

"Yeah. Whenever Grandpa's not there. It's like being with a stranger. It was weird."

She shook her head. "Only you Tyson, would sulk about something like that."

"So, now there's a criteria for that?" He clutched his bey, pursing his lips. In all frankness even he thought that maybe the problem wasn't as big as he was making it but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I don't know. But try communicating like normal people."

"How's that working for you?"

"Better than you."

He snorted, kicking air with his leg as he stared at the ground.

"I missed him."

It was unrelated and he was confused at first but it dawned on him later, what she was talking about. Tyson didn't know how to responding.

He had lost his mother, but they had never spend enough time for him to remember or mourn her properly. She was simply never there. There was just a sense that something that should be here.

All that he knew about her was from his Grandpa's stories. His father and brother avoided the topic like plague.

So he didn't know, how it felt to had someone who was there your entire life disappear entirely.

"We could come here together." He said.

She stared at him questioningly.

"Once in a while, in a special time or day."

She looked away letting it process a little and then nodded in agreement.

"Today's his birthday. I mean it could be today."

"It's a promise then."

Hillary snorted a little holding her pinky finger and batted her eyes, "Do you want to Pinky swear?

"Pinky promise." Tyson said with a straight face as they linked their fingers, the quiver of his lips gave it away.

Soon they burst into laughter before falling quite.

He glanced at her noticing the subtle shift in her lips as she stopped them from turning down, the twitch of her eyebrows and her eyes that serve as an playground for light, as it played tricks on the onlooker.

She turned her head snapping him out of his trance.

"What?"

"What?"

"You were staring you dork."

"No, I was staring-"

His mind went on overdrive for searching a good excuse, before he noticed a vending machine behind her.

"At the vending machine behind you. Needed a drink, want one." He stood up and approached it without waiting for a response.

"Okay." She wasn't convinced.

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

They sat in a companionable silence watching the colours play with one another, each minute changes the texture into new one until the orange sky slowly turned into dark blue. The stars reminded them that it's time to go home.

They walked together on the sidewalk.

"An Idiot."

"I'm not taking it back."

"Wanna know what you are?"

Hillary stopped dead on her tracks and narrowed her eyes at Tyson, "Say it, I dare you."

He gave her a sly smile mouthing the words silently.

She stared at him for a while confused, before the movement of his lips made a few bulbs lit up on her head.

"You..."

Tyson laughed and made a run for it with an offended Hillary chasing him till the crossroads deviate their paths.

.

.

.

Next day Max woke up to found that Daichi had left for his home. There was a box on his desk.. Max opened it but it was empty, "Weird."

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Twilightuniverse018: I'm glad you liked it and yeah dorms stink as hell, I stayed in one for a year it was the worst year ever. Thanks! :)**

 **Cutetyhil: Good to know you liked that scene. And if everyone started to act like Johnny they'll level the building to the would be fun actually jk. Thanks! XP**

 **A. E. Stover: Thanks. I hope you stick around for more highschool cringe. XD**

 **anime-junkie 23: Thanks, I tried. :)**

 **A/N : Hey guys, I was trying to add drama in here and I'm not sure about it. So send some reaction my way. Thanks again for reviewing and reading. I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	11. Loosey-Goosey

Half of the second page was covered by a photo of an AI that looked exactly like Ming-Ming. It was hard to differentiate except for the fact that it's head was detached from the body.

There was a small photo of a black haired man in the corner that had Dr. Phoenix written on it. The head line was even more pretentious, 'The eighth wonder of science!'

According to it the good doctor had found a way to made robots that can copy a persons entire personality based on publicly available information. It's not fully completed, hence the unfortunate accident of it disassembling on it's own and the fact that it couldn't function for longer periods of time. Nevertheless people were impressed, the project was funded by CC Inc. And they were thankful to Ming-Ming, who helped them getting discovered.

There was only one problem, why had it broken from that specific place. He absently brushed his finger on Kuro's head who slept in one corner of the newspaper.

"Are you even listening?"

Brooklyn looked up from the paper, Garland glared at him from his seat on the couch opposite to him.

"Yeah. Ming-Ming's not dead."

"And is sporting a broken leg."

"Oh." He turned the page, carefully sliding Kuro off it.

Garland let out an exasperated sigh. "Call me paranoid, but do pay attention. It could be serious."

"Didn't you heard? She don't want help, why are we bothering with it, then." He almost lost Kuro yesterday.

"Her behaviour is weird, but we should still have each other's back."

Crusher's voice interrupted them from the laptop. "That's not all, said the promotion thing was uncalled. They came out of nowhere asked her manager about it, as if they knew-"

"She was going to be absent at that specific time." The ginger completed his sentence.

"Exactly, and she was antsy when I asked her. Said she'll talk when she comes back there, like someone would hear it."

"You should come here," said Garland.

"No, I can't."

"You just don't want to be involved." said Brooklyn.

"If it gets bad I'll be there." He paused before continuing again, "besides I won't get my hopes up, for all we know it could be nothing."

"Yeah, you're right. We're just being careful. Did you heard from Mystel?" Garland fussed with the laptop.

"Herd he was in China last, but you know him, he can only be found when he wants that."

"We'll tell if something come up."

After taking his farewell Crusher ended the call.

Brooklyn watched him with a raised brow, "What are you doing?"

"At the time they brought you here, Dickinson had almost established the WBA or atleast as established it could get after the disaster. But there was a catch, the bladers involved would only be left alone at WBA's responsibility." His eyes skimmed through the screen, semi-reflecting the contents.

"They're keeping an eye on us?"

"That and around us which means, we had a chance of finding out what happened to her and where she'll be staying here."

"You can do that."

Garland pursed his lips, "I can try."

* * *

It was way too early for Max to be up but he couldn't sleep that night at all. His mother had promised to call early in the morning, apparently time zones should result in untimely phone calls and whatevers. But that didn't actually apply here, the rule is whenever she was free or whenever she wanted.

But that's whole another level of drama that he didn't had time to unpack right now. But this warranted a question for him, that how exactly would he escape before it happened? He decided to left early for school, a little too early but that's what friends were for to provide an excuse to run away from problems.

He packed his school bag with more notebooks than necessary and things that didn't had nothing to do with school.

That's when he found the box, it was empty and that was weird. But he did found a note that said, 'for taking care of me.'

He ignored it and when he was done he tiptoed to the front door and almost made it.

His father called for him. He heard the carefree laugh of the toddler, her mother's clipped tone, his father's tired voice and closed the door that barricaded the sound inside. All he heard now was a muffle.

He hurried away before he was dragged inside to talk and that was about the last thing he wanted to do.

Throughout the way Max experienced something weird, like a small hand was grabbing his shoulder and a weight was placed on his shoulders.

He looked around, checked his clothes and his bag. Nothing.

He blamed it on his conscience. Maybe, if he had stayed then his brain would not be playing tricks on him.

"I'm pretty sure this day will be good."

When he reached the Granger's Dojo, three things happened.

One, Grandpa Granger decided to surprise him with the infamous sneak attack that he barely dodged. Two, something small jumped from his back to the old man's wooden sword. Three, he flicked his sword on reflex and that something went straight inside Tyson's window. There was a scream, a few curses, and a sound of breaking glass.

Max sweat dropped. This was a typical welcome at the Granger's.

He then followed Grandpa inside to check on the noise inside. They avoided the shards of broken glass on the ground. Tyson was standing at his room's door holding a lamp on his hand, panting.

"Wha'tcha got for us there, T-man?"

He turned to them having scratches all over his face "Gramps, it's right there under the bed."

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I don't know, it looks like a angry squirrel."

"He did quite a number on your face, boy."

"I know that."

The three of them quietly enter the room, the weird coughing like sound came from under the bed accompanied by shuffling of clothes.

Max lightly pushed Tyson forward who gave him an evil eye but cautiously looked under his bed. He yelped jumping over it followed by the small thing zipping through all of the room, the trio scrambled around to avoid it. Surprised, Tyson threw a lamp at it which hit Max on the head instead, causing him to fall with a thud that made the creature to left the room with Grandpa on it's toes.

When Max didn't sat up, Tyson picked up the lamp again, "don't worry Max I'll avenge you."

"I'm not dead you moron." Max groggily rubbed his head and stood up.

"You can't escape!" Grandpa came dashing back into the room swinging the sword, which ended up hitting Max's head again.

There was a thud.

"Umm, Grandpa. I think you killed him."

* * *

Kendrick moved his hand lightly watching as the red wine swirled, the lights on the cieling reflected on it, yellow dots spread on the red surface.

His associate cleared his throat breaking him out of his muse. His words unwaveringly calming.

"What I'm trying to say here, is that we have to think about the company. If this continued for long, the stocks will fall again. And you have already lost the twenty percent of it and the estimate tells that it'll fall twenty percent more in future leading a constant decline. This is good for both of us, we can still save-"

"I heard you already, I know what I must do. Just don't repeat it again." Kendrick emptied the content of the glass in a go. He watched the now empty glass with a scowl, face red and sweaty. The yellow dots even managed to appear on the bottom of the glass, without the red colour of wine they simply mingle with the crystal surface, nothing left to provide the contrast.

"I was hoping to buy myself a little more time." He said when his face muscle relaxed once more, he slammed the glass in the table and let out a short tired sigh. He met his gaze with the other man folding his arms in front of him and leaned back on his chair.

The blonde man had a sympathetic look on his face, his eyebrows were neat and relaxed that gave him a reliable look. He had carefree blue eyes that eyed the glass without much regards. He shrugged, "I wish I could do something but time is cruel and your habits never helped."

"Are you mocking me, Eduardo?"

"Don't scowl, it makes you look old."

"I didn't let you in for critiquing my vanity."

"That's sad. But you know where to find me, in any case." Eduardo flicked his glass for dramatic effect, trying to lighten the mood.

"I regret that I called you here." Kendrick watched him with a blank look.

"You're breaking my heart here. But I said what I said. I'll wait for six months at most, more than that and I'll be risking my own shares."

"I would never ask you of that. Six months is enough."

He hoped it was enough for him to stood up on his own again and for his son to get his shit together.

But there was so much hope could do.

* * *

Max managed to survive two hits on the head, they were currently sitting on a doctor's clinic. While his head throbbed a little, there was no sign of concussion. He was relieved by that bit of knowledge. Ryu talked with the doctor while holding a small bundle in his hands, the very bundle that caused this trouble.

Apparently the thing they were valiantly hunting turned out to be a small monkey, it was still a kid. Grandpa found the little dude adorable, he remembered his exacts word when they had captured it.

"Tyson had the same look, when he was a babe and was just as much of a troublemaker." He held the monkey in front of Tyson as if comparing them. The indignant protest that followed were enough to made him forget the pain on his head.

"I've decided, this is your little brother from now on." He looked really happy at the prospect.

Tyson on the other hand looked appalled. "Can't you just call him a pet, like normal people." He even checked his face in the mirror when he thought no one was looking.

Max glanced at Tyson who was sulking at the corner of the waiting room, mumbling something about 'as if Hiro wasn't enough.'

When the whole thing was over they all but ran to school, enough time was wasted.

When they'd just reached the building the bell rang signalling the start of homeroom class.

They slapdashed to the class, feets clamoring against the floor.

* * *

"How much trouble can you guys cause in a day?"

Hillary watched in astonishment as Max and Tyson scrubbed the floor of the store room near library. There clothes were splattered with paint and their hairs were damp with water.

"Don't jinx us Hillary." Max aggressively moped the floor, that she was sure it's either going to break or leave scratches on the floor.

"Trust me I don't need to do that."

"All we did was a run a little faster, and Ms. Hinami got angry, it was all Johnny's fault." Tyson said.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, yeah, what are you doing here, anyway?"He watched Max with a scrub in his hand.

"I actually wanted a book. But you both are all over the place."

"Don't just stand there." Max threw Tyson a dirty look.

"Hey using a scrub is way more tiring that mop."

"Oh yeah, that's why you took it from me in first place!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

One look by the librarian silenced them and they resumed their work. Max peeked at the throng of students that passed them, "Did we just get increase in girl's population this year? I mean, I'm not complaining."

"Well you should complaint, cause they get angry for no reason are just so annoying and loud."

"I think you misunderstood the word girl for Hillary."

"Yeah," Tyson grinned before it dawned on him what just happened, he glimpsed nervously at Hillary who was fuming, "I mean no Max, that's was really rude of you."

"I'm standing here you losers. You two better watch your back next time," she stormed off.

"The hell was that for."

"For wasting my fucking time. Do you know how much we're lagging behind the classes? There's never enough of it."

"As if you never do that, I bet the monkey came with you."

"How dare you call your brother a monkey!"

Hillary left them to fight among themselves and watched delightfully as the librarian furiously stomped in their direction.

When she entered the library some of the shelves were empty and students were packing a few books in some boxes and others were putting them in.

She watched them quizzically, before asking someone if they were allowed to burrow books today.

"Yeah, this overhaul was sudden but we managed, since some books got banned and we got new ones coming today and tomorrow." The boy rolled his eyes at the banned part as if it was unnecessary. She thanked him and went to the section she was looking for.

There was a book she found online and she wanted to read it for a long time. But she kept putting it up for later. Well no more procastinating.

Her hand brushed against the spines of the book as she searched for the one she wanted. 'where is it, I saw it here. Aha!'

The book stood slightly lopsided as if someone just put it there. She was about to pick it, but a hand grabbed it before her.

She turned to found a very unpleasant surprise, "I came here before you."

"Well, I picked it up before you." The ginger said with narrowed eyes.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She gave him her most vicious glare.

"I don't what you're talking about." He turned and left.

Hillary screamed silently, stomping on the ground. 'Damnit! Why are boys just so fucking annoying!?'

* * *

The phone buzzed on the table before it's owner opened the screen lock to read the message.

"Wanna meet

Regular spot I'll save you a seat."

"Your treat?"

"Deal"

"On my way."

The immediate response highlighted their shared enthusiasm.

That day a plane boarded to Japan. Tyson found it hard to cope with Grandpa being so enamoured with a monkey. Max despite his best efforts to sneak into his home without being noticed, still got scolded for vanishing like that. Some unforeseen force kept hindering Brooklyn from reading that book.

* * *

"You look happy?" Mariam asked as they ate lunch together in the class.

"Hm? I don't know, it's a beautiful day." She munched on her cheese sandwiches happily.

Both of them jumped when a book is slammed on their table, making a lot of heads turn.

"What the?"

Brooklyn just scowled at them, "Just take the damned book."

"That's sudden." Hillary said as she watched him leave again.

"I hate it."

The girls burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**

 **A/N: Thanks to AnnieJD29, Cutetyhil and Twilightuniverse018 for reviewing, you guys are awesome.**

 **To some guest who left reviews, I only had three social media account by my standard ffn is one of them and I rarely ever even use them so I don't want to add to more into that. But I do love reading articles and debate on them, they gave me a lot ideas.**

 **Stay safe and healthy, Bye!**


	12. Under the Scope of Perception

**Notes: When I mention a koi I'll refer to it by it's predominant color because writing 'red with white shashes/zigzag/whatever takes a lot of effort. Phew.**

* * *

Tyson blew air in the glass shield that covered the open corridor surrounding the conference hall. The morning chill froze the vapours that fogged the shield.

When it was gone, he saw Brooklyn standing on the opposite corridor. He waved in acknowledgement, the other boy nodded at something below, his gaze followed the direction reflexively.

There was nothing unusual just reporters taking their seats, some more people in business suits and camera. He wondered what was ginger refering to, he was about ask but the boy had vanished.

This tournament was still not big as WBA at its peak, but bigger than the recent events. He was a little nervous at the thought of facing the mob of reporters after a long gap. He made sure to revise the go-to responses Mr. D had sent for him. They needed Tyson, now more than ever in hopes to reclaim the previous glory of the sport. The recent response by the masses to the game itself had not been kind. But that didn't stop it, this was just another hurdle to overcome.

"Is that the Bald Eagle's insignia?" Hillary said.

"In what?"

"The news group that constantly critiques everything about beyblade."

He squinted his eyes and found the symbol on a big box, a few people came and opened it taking out their equipment with the similar picture of the eagle.

"Doesn't everyone."

The brunette scoffed, "Maybe, but I don't like them. They're going eat you alive down there."

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence, Hillary."

"I'm just saying."

Tyson turned his back to the hall and found Max chugging another suspicious green drink with excess glucose.

"You should really stop drinking that."

"It's healthy."

"Not in the amount you're taking."

Max rolled his eyes and tossed the can into the bin.

"We should go now." Hillary said.

The three of them went to the hall below. Tyson wished he had something to eat, which might had calmed his nerves a little.

He felt oddly dwarfed by the room, it didn't looked this large and crowded from above. He hoped something stupid won't come out from his mouth.

The reporters had oddly keen eyes and taut postures like predators waiting to sunk their teeth on the prey.

Daichi and Kai were supposed to be here with him, but in their absence Hillary and Max accompanied him. Mr. Dickinson wasn't worried, he thought that friendly faces would help them gain trust. To his right Hillary looked like a statue, he wondered if she was even breathing and to his left Max was grinning like a cat.

"Mr. D said to smile at the camera." He explained.

"You look creepy."

That sobered him a little. "Okay."

Tyson sneaked a glance at Hillary who raised a brow at him, he wisely avoided saying anything.

The moment Mr. D took his seat, the conference begun. But he was aware that more than half of eyes were trained on him.

"Mr. Granger, what are your thoughts on WBA hosting a tournament of this size again?'' A reporter asked.

"I think it's amazing." Tyson said.

"Do you think there will be more strong bladers this year?"

"Yes, we ge-"

"What is the possibility of another beyblade team going rogue?"

That question wasn't on his cheat sheet. "It's pretty low..."

"How does it feel to be treated as a. Chosen one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Was the damage, last time not enough?"

"Huh?" This took him off-guard, it was no secret this question was not his to answer.

"What about those families that were endangered three years ago? "

Tyson was overwhelmed by this wave sudden verbal attacks.

"It was hosted by BEGA and it's a widely known that Tyson and many other prominent bladers were against it. And even then Mr. Dickinson did his best to provide assistance with the help of local government." Max said, for which Tyson was grateful, he licked his lips in anticipation, ' _Get a grip Tyson.'_

"Why didn't the rogue beybladers held accountable?"

"The mastermind after the whole fiasco is behind the bar, as for the bladers, they were sent to the rehabilitation camps for a period."

"Do you think it'll be safe for parents to take their children to see the matches, does WBA takes responsibility for that as well?"

Before Max or Hillary could began to answer that question, Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat and stood up. Tyson noticed a few pleased faces on the crowd, he clenched his palms into fists.

"That I'm afraid is a question for me. But before that, I want to clear something again. In the light of the BEGA incident, I can understand the scrutiny of the guardians. But it is my humble request for you to not blame the crimes of an unhinged individual on the sport or anyone associated with it. It won't help you, me or anyone for the matter."

He bowed slightly to the whole room, when he spoke up again his voice was clear and steady, "being one of the founding member to bring it to the world stage. I alongside my colleagues felt deeply responsible for it. I pledged to myself to never let that happen ever again and my words are not enough for it, I understand that."

He examined the audience, "we had meticulously worked three years to stand up again. Better security measures, better training facilities, camps, research and Id system. We have also made morale camps essential before attending a tournament. I believe we all had our time to heal and re-evaluate our values. With that in mind, I can say that families are welcome to watch the matches. For the passion all these children carried with them and for the spirit of the sport itself, I wish for it to continue growing."

The room was quite before Tyson started to clap causing everyone to join him as the applaud grew louder.

A single hand raised between the hoard of reporters earning all the attention of the room. Mr. Dickinson nodded at the thin pale man with flat red cap and a monocle.

"With all due respect sir, last time your competitors displayed dangerous levels of power. Who's to say they won't use it again for something even more reckless?"

"This display is precisely the reason re-establishing the WBA is necessary, simply ignoring them is even more dangerous. Because as we had all witnessed, they don't need training to attain that." He carefully avoided mentioning the name. "What they need is ability to control that power because if left unchecked it'll be a danger not just to others but the bladers themselves."

The reporter clearly wanted to ask more questions but stayed quite. Some more mellowed up questions later, the conference was wrapped up with a bow. They did a few photoshoot and annouced some celebrity appearances in some of the major tournaments.

"The chart for the tournament will be released soon. But yes, the competition this year is solo and we'll begin with continental titles." Mr. D said addressing the camera.

* * *

"That was so, exhilarating. Like a beyblade match but less fun." Max said as offered two cones of lemon sour ice-cream to Hillary and Tyson.

Tyson took both of them and started eating absently.

The other two gaped at him, before Max left to get more, "Why am I even surprised?"

"Get a different flavour." Hillary said.

Frankly she didn't had an appetite after this. They weren't questioned that openly earlier because most of the tournament were held with zero publicity and less viewers, not to mention WBA HQ was a hut beneath a bridge by the river.

This year things started to pick up, everyone had licked wounds and healed and Mr. D knew the stakes. She trusted him with the descision because he had been doing it for a long time.

Tyson crouched hitting his head with his knuckles. "My brain froze!"

"That's what you get for eating it all at once."

Max came back with two more ice-creams.

"Here, for our favourite manager." He said, trying to flick his hair.

"Don't do that again," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He combed his hair self-consciously.

Tyson rolled his eyes. He looked around casually when his gaze fell on the reporter from earlier, standing parallel to them in a distance. Without his cap, he looked younger, his plain black hair were sticking on his face.

When he noticed Tyson he glared at him and turned away.

"Well, someone's got a problem."

Mr. Dickinson came to see them off and thanked Max and Hillary for saving the show. To which Max replied that while he'd never be their first choice for assistance, he wanted to help in any way possible. Tyson felt guilty about it, all he did was mimic a gold fish on live camera. Mr. D reassured him that it was unplanned, but Tyson couldn't get it out of his head if things had gone worse.

Soon enough, they were packed in Taro's car and headed home, the sun was beating down overhead. They stopped at a petrol pump, at Hillary's request, leaving the three of them in the car.

He noticed the shift in the atmosphere. Taro caught his eye in the rear view mirror, Max was sulking in the passenger seat.

"So Tyson, how's school?"

"Boring?" He wondered briefly if a well thought out answer had been better. The other two chuckled at the response. "Also I think the math teacher hates for me for some reason."

"Did he had a reason?"

"Plenty."

"So, did Max told you why he's not participating this year?"

"He didn't." Tyson looked at Max for an explanation.

"It's not a big deal." Max said shifting in his seat to look at his father.

"But what happened?"

"Nothing important." He snapped, "did you have to brought it up now?"

"You need to talk to someone."

For a moment it looked like Max would say something, but then he opened the door and slammed it close behind him.

"Max! Where are you going?"

"Washroom."

It was really awkward after that, Tyson wondered if he should exit the vehicle too.

"I'm sorry, I probably made you uncomfortable." Taro said, as he examined the steering wheel with great interest.

Tyson rubbed his neck, "It's alright."

"Max had became more secretive, I mean I understand he is growing up. But sometimes I wish he would tell me what's bothering him."

Tyson felt a weird feeling in his chest.

Taro let out a tired sigh, "I was wondering if you would talk to him. Since, you know there are things we share with our friends that we can't with our parents."

Tyson was quite before he realised he was expected to answer, "Ofcourse. You'll have the juiciest secrets on your plate, served by detective Granger." He gave Taro a two fingered saluted.

The older man laughed, "That won't be necessary. As long as he won't do something really stupid or harmful. But I trust him enough for that." He said the last part more to himself than to Tyson.

The moment Max and Hillary came back, they hit the road again.

Being near the suburbs, Tyson's home was their first destination. Hillary sensing the uneasiness, decided to drop with him.

They were standing at the gate.

"Sneak attack!

Tyson barely caught the wooden sword between his hands before it could hit him on his head.

Hillary will never get used to it. "Good evening to you too, Grandpa."

Grandpa Granger retracted his kendo stick and narrowed his eyes at her, "Hillary, how did I missed you. Could you be practicing stealth secretly?"

A sweat drop appeared on her head, as tried to stop her brow from twitching.

Tyson glared at his Grandpa, "No she isn't, you're just getting old."

"Who did you called old, boy? These bones still had the strength to bent metal."

Tyson dragged a hand through his face when he flexed his arms. "Please stop doing that."

"Uh Grandpa, Tyson. I think I'll head home." Hillary said.

"Hey, wait! Won't you stay for dinner." Tyson said.

Grandpa nodded walking inside, "No one leaves my home with an empty stomach."

"I'm not really hungry." She said to no one in particular.

"Grandpa can we eat noodles?"

"Nope, Homegirl's here. We're making Tempura."

"Yay!"

Hillary sighed and texted her mother if it's okay for her eat at Tyson's. Her reply made her frown, she said Hillary could even stay the night.

"Hey Hillary! You're coming?" Tyson called from inside.

"Yeah," she gave her phone one last look hoping for another text or a call. Then she went inside.

* * *

Tyson and Hillary were watching the the koi pond while waiting for dinner. They could hear Grandpa arguing with the monkey, as he made dessert for them. Hillary offered to help but he insisted on doing it himself.

"This one is older than Grandpa." Tyson pointed at the black koi in the pond, "It's more than hundred years old."

"No way."

"Yes way. This bunch is in our family since the time of my, great times five or more grandfather's." He ended his sentence in a confused note.

"Hundered and fifty six would be the correct." Grandpa said as came outside balancing three plates of Anmitsu in his hands and a little monkey on his shoulder and joined them. "That's Kenzo for you and that red one near the moss, that's Kie the oldest one."

Hillary looked at fish whose fins were noticeably frayed and slower than others, "looks ill."

"She's on her last days."

"Oh"

Upon noticing their sullen faces, Grandpa added, "but she lived a good life and that's more important."

"Did you named them all?"

"Oh no, we still haven't name Tyson's brother here." He said as he petted the monkey's head who chattered happily and stole sweets from Tyson's plate without being noticed.

Hillary laughed as she took her.

"She meant the fishes and he's not my brother Grandpa, seriously." Tyson all but shoved the dessert in his mouth.

"What's this one called?" She pointed at the bright orange one.

Grandpa smiled sadly, "Ai."

Tyson stopped eating and paid attention to him.

"Yoshie bought this one when she was expecting Tyson. This was her first gift to him."

Hillary didn't knew what to say except eating her dessert quietly, after that there were few things to talk about and she decided it was time to head home.

"What are you doing?" She watched Tyson quizzically as he put on his red jacket and shoes.

"I'm coming with you, duh."

"Hey, I can go by myself."

"I know that but it's late and Grandpa will throw me out, if I let you go alone."

They exited the house, walking on the sidewalk. A silver car passed them.

"I mean it, I'm not a kid Tyson."

"I never said that."

"And how are you coming back?"

"We're wasting time, come on." He stared back at her, as she stubbornly stood with hands on her hips. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't comprehend.

"Seriou-"

The silver car came back in reverse making them jump, the black window rolled down revealing Ming-Ming twinkling at them from the passenger seat. "Aw, look at you. Did you lost your way home?"

"And I thought the day couldn't get any better." Hillary said under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson said.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Ming-Ming huffed at them.

"Ming-Ming, stop annoying them."

"Only because I'm tired." She winked and settled back on her seat.

Tyson tilted his head and found Garland behind the wheel. "Hi?"

"Hey, do you guys want a ride? We'll pass by the supermarket."

Hillary perked up at the landmark. "Yes, my house is a block before it." She looked at Tyson, who shrugged.

The back seat wasn't empty as they'd thought earlier, Brooklyn was slumped at one corner with his back turned to them.

Hillary hesitated before getting in.

"Call me when you get there." Tyson said.

"I'll text you."

Tyson stood there long after the car had disappeared in a distance.

After telling his grandfather that Hillary had reached home, he went to his room glancing at his school bag that screamed unfinished homework. He dropped on his bed.

He groaned tiredly when his phone buzzed. His body refuse to separate with the comfy heaven. He tried to reach it without getting up, knocking something in the process. He cursed his luck, the message was from Hillary that she'd arrived home. He sat up lazily and picked up the fallen object. It was unharmed fortunately, 'Maybe my luck isn't that bad.'

It was a photograph, his mother was holding a baby beside him his father had a kid Hiro on his lap. They all looked at the baby with smiles and adoration, that made him frown. He had that weird emptiness in his chest again. It was a little like a burn.

He put the photograph on it's place and laid back staring at it.

His mother's face had an aura that made him feel placid, she was like a mythical figure to him. He wondered sometimes, if she was more than Grandpa's story. Like Max's dad caring but flawed in his own way, He'll never know.

He wondered if she was here, would she be worried about him, too?

He fell asleep staring at the photo, with the events of the conference floating in the back of his head. Sometimes after that, someone draped a blanket on him and turned off the light.

* * *

 **Yeesh, okay I didn't wanted this chapter to be this long. That and can you believe it I've been working this for a week, I deleted more than five scenes. That was so redundant. Anyway, if you guys had some tips, do tell me. This was messy.**

 **Hey Twilightuniverse018, thanks for reviewing DHA and I'm glad your sister like your poem. I kinda of sat on that story for two years, so kind of messed up my notes for it. I'm making new outline for it.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, reading and fav -ing (fight me) XD guys. Stay safe and healthy, bye!**


End file.
